


Red Snow

by robynflamebird



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Character Death, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynflamebird/pseuds/robynflamebird
Summary: Oh  how far you fell helping those creatures, protecting them from mankind and their greed.





	Red Snow

I had forgotten how painful a being a human was, it had been centuries since I had one that wasn’t a vessel. I had forgotten how many emotions that came with being a human, but you made it all worth it. With your passionate eyes and shy smile, that daring bravery and passion to help others.

Oh how far you fell helping those creatures, protecting them from mankind and their greed.

Oh how far you had gone for them, but I didn’t mind. I loved looking at you smile when helping them and when I was with you.

It had been winter, when they found you. Those vile beings who wanted the forest for themselves, you refused to let them have it, even when no one was on your side, you protected those creatures from harm.

I traveled as fast as I could, so did they, but in the end, you gave everything for that forest of yours.

I never knew how red, snow could turn when covered in blood until that day, but I can’t clearly remember that day. I had been crying and screaming ~~or was that someone else~~ and I think I killed the ones who ~~hurt~~ killed you but I already had blood on my hands.

I know that your spirit still guards that forest, I see you all the time. Your family said I’m hallucinating, they threw me out when I insisted and now I live in that cabin that I bought for us when we got married.

So, I stay here, doing what you did, protecting and helping these creatures. I see you watching me when I help them, but I don’t mind ~~-I miss you~~.

One day I’ll see you again, I don’t where or when, but I’ll see you again some sunny day, Pinetree.


End file.
